The Man Behind The Cartoons
by Laura the explorer 91
Summary: *A one-shot of Seth and Rose.. the genre says Romance but there isn't any other option! Haha :)* Rose had been bugging Seth for days about spicing up their sex life by trying the Sub/Dom roles, but Seth was against it. But one day after a shopping spree with the girls, Rose comes home and is in for a very big surprise! ;)


_**Hello! :D This little story has been floating around in my head for some time now and i decided it was time to write it out for you to read :)**_

_**Enjoy and remember to review! :D**_

* * *

"Seth? Babes are you home?" Rose called out as she shut the front door; she'd just been out on a shopping spree with Mila and Alex and now she was exhausted. She hadn't heard from Seth all day and wondered where he'd gone, he had the day off which was a rarity but he'd disappeared before Rose had woken up. Now she was a little worried and extremely curious as to where he'd vanished, he hadn't been into work as Artie had sent her a text message asking if he was around.

"You are a strange creature MacFarlane" Rose said as she threw her keys on the side and slipped her pumps off, she hadn't really felt like shopping today but Mila insisted as they had a Family Guy Concert approaching so they had to dress up. Luckily Rose had found the perfect dress to wear and was happy with her purchases, but now all she wanted to do was sit outside in the summer sun with Seth and talk the evening away.

"I'd be able to do that if I could find you" Rose mumbled to herself as she walked through the house to open the back doors to let the summer air inside. Obviously Seth hadn't been home because all of the windows and doors were still locked, where the hell had he gone? Rose looked around the kitchen and could see no trace of Seth at all, not even his coffee mug had been used and nothing was out of place.

He had a bad habit of doing that, whenever he used something he never ever put it back in the same place... maybe it was Rose's strange OCD habit kicking in but she couldn't stand it whenever he was in the kitchen cooking. Of course he made lovely meals but it always looked like a bomb had hit it whenever he was finished, things were just everywhere!

Rose smiled to herself as she exited the kitchen to head upstairs to change into her casual shorts and bikini top so she could lounge around outside and top her tan up. She walked down the corridor but her skin started to tingle, a thing that happened often whenever Seth was near her. He always drove her crazy whenever he was around, but Rose was confused as to why it was happening now, was he around?

"Strange" Rose mumbled to herself as she opened the bedroom door, but froze in her tracks when she saw what was in front of her, "Oh wow" she whispered in complete shock.

"There you are" Seth murmured making Rose swoon as his voice was deep and extremely sexy, "I've been waiting for you to come home"

"Why didn't you answer when I called you?" Rose asked confused yet she couldn't keep her eyes off Seth, he was wearing nothing more than a pair of jeans which hung perfectly on his hips. His chest was completely bare and a faint hint of a six-pack was showing, he and Rose had been working out pretty much every day and the results were certainly showing right now.

"That's no way to talk to your Master" Seth said locking eyes with Rose which made her mouth pop open in surprise, what was he doing? Since when did she call him Master? And then it all suddenly made sense, he was finally playing the dominant character she'd been pestering him about all week!

She'd been doing some research on the internet about dominants and she wanted to try it out with Seth, ever since they'd started having sex he'd woken something deep inside Rose that she never knew she possessed. Of course having a troubled past didn't help, but she wanted to be controlled in the bedroom just to see what it was like and she knew Seth had it in him. At first he disagreed completely and kept threatening to use Quagmire's voice to spoil the mood and make Rose laugh, but standing here now she knew he was being serious.

"Are you going to answer me?" Seth asked as he slowly padded forward to stand tall in front of Rose who was still speechless, but she cleared her throat and said "Yes"

"Yes what?" Seth said as he gently put his hand on her throat making her gasp and nearly combust in front of him,  
"Yes Master" she whispered making Seth smirk and say "Good girl" then he planted a small quick kiss on her lips.

"Seth what's brought all this on?" Rose asked as she eyed the bedroom to see what Seth had been up to today, he'd completely transformed the room to look like a sex play room and it was a huge turn on!

Rose could feel that her panties were already soaked and her breathing was quickening, and she knew that Seth knew he'd won her because he laughed softly and said "No questions now Rose, just undress for me. Now" the command in his voice made Rose just gape at him, "I'm not repeating myself young lady, undress for your Master right now" Seth said with narrowed eyes, he was trying to remain in character and not spoil this, Rose had been pestering him for days about this and it was something he'd always wanted to do with her.

Of course he knew that Rose was not a submissive at all, far from it! But inside the bedroom she was a serious wild cat who needed taming and he wanted to be the one to do that.

Not taking her eyes away from Seth's, Rose started to slowly undress for him; starting with her jeans, she unbuckled her belt and then undid the button and zipper but suddenly stopped when Seth said "Stop. Leave your jeans like that. Now take the top half off"

"Okay"

"What?"

"I mean, yes master"

"Good girl" Seth murmured but noticed Rose was starting to smirk, "Something funny Rose?"

"No"

"No what?"

"No Master"

"Then why are you smirking at me?"

"I wasn't-"

"Smirk again and I'll punish you" Seth replied making Rose just gape at him, was he was real? He was so hot right now she just wanted to pounce on him!

"Undress. Now" is all Seth commanded and Rose did as she was told, she slowly pulled her t-shirt over her head and let it fall to the floor. Her soft curls falling around her face as she reached behind to unclip her bra, "Good girl" Seth whispered and Rose looked into his eyes as she let her bra slide down her arms and onto the floor to reveal her breasts, they were the perfect size and she knew that Seth loved them.

Rose was standing in front of him wearing just her jeans which were undone and showing her baby blue thong, Seth was admiring the view and could feel his erection growing thicker against his jeans. And he knew Rose could see it as she licked her lips slowly, "Look at me Rose not there" He commanded snapping Rose out of her daydream, now she couldn't look at him?

But she wanted to play!

"Take your jeans off now, but slowly" Seth said and Rose did as commanded, she slid her jeans slowly down one leg and then the other to reveal her perfectly tanned legs. And without falling over, she managed to step out of them and look at Seth with her big beautiful eyes making Seth smirk, "Beautiful" is all he said and Rose wanted to smile but thought against it.

Instead she just stared at him innocently, craving his next command. "Get on your knees" Seth said and Rose instantly sank to her knees, "Eyes down at the floor, spread your legs a little and rest your hands on the tops of your legs" she did as she was told and Seth couldn't help but grin.

This was going well so far and he was really getting into it, his inner Quagmire was proud!

"You like being my dirty submissive don't you?" Seth said as he slowly padded forward to stand in front of Rose, "Yes" is all she whispered but Seth grabbed her ponytail and yanked her head up, "Yes what?" he growled making the fire in Rose's eyes burn brighter,

"Yes Master" is all she squeaked out and she stared into Seth's eyes.

"Good girl" Seth murmured and let go of her hair and Rose stared back down at the floor, she was seriously going to combust if Seth kept this up!

"Now then, before we begin I'm going to go through some ground rules" Seth said as he slowly walked around Rose in circles, she wanted desperately to look at him but knew better than that so she focused on the floor and listened to his every word, "You will do exactly as I say without any arguments, listen when spoken to and understand the safe words"

"Yes Master"  
"If I am reaching your limits you will say Orange, and if you want me to stop then you will say Red"

"Yes Master" Rose whispered

"Repeat them" Seth Commanded

"Orange for my limits, Red to stop"

"Good girl" Seth said as he stopped circling her and stood directly in front of her, he could feel the power he possessed over her and it felt incredible. "Now then Rose, you asked for this didn't you?"

"Yes Master" Rose replied

"You wanted me to be your dominant and boss you around"

"Yes Master"

"Treat you like the dirty slut that you are" He felt bad for saying it but he knew it was part of the act and he wanted to play it perfectly.

"Yes Master"

"I will show you an entirely different side to me Rose, the man behind the cartoons is far more darker than you know" Seth could see how turned on Rose was because she was starting to squirm about on the floor, "Still" he growled and Rose stopped fidgeting instantly, but she was that turned on she didn't know what to do with herself!

"Eyes down at the floor" Is all Seth said and then walked off leaving Rose itching to look up and see what he was doing, she had to use her ears and listen to every single move he made.

Seth had so many ideas in his mind he couldn't help but grin, he thought that this would be difficult but after reading articles on the internet he soon caught on and wanted nothing more than to please his beautiful fiancé.

And right now he wanted to tie her up and torture her until she was cumming in his hand, so he picked up the spreader bars and then padded over to Rose who was being a good girl and still looking down at the floor. "You look beautiful Rose, you may now look at me" he said softly and Rose looked up from the floor and her eyes widened a little at what he was holding.

"These are spreader bars, one is for your wrists and the other is for your ankles, you will be in my control and completely helpless to my torture" Seth was having fun saying these words and had to fight the urge to smile, he knew Rose was really into this and he could tell she wanted to be restrained so he said "Get up" and Rose instantly got up from the floor and stood stock still looking at him, he walked over to her and she could see that the soft caring side to him was still there and she trusted him completely.

"Go over to the bed and lay down" he commanded and Rose scampered towards the bed and lay down onto the sheets, he'd removed the pillows and blankets and all that was left was a pale blue sheet.

Seth walked over to the bed and said "I'm going to restrain your ankles now, I can adjust it to how I want" he showed her that it could expand and her eyes never left his. So he started to restrain her ankles and he could feel himself getting even harder, she looked amazing restrained!

"Now your wrists" Seth murmured and Rose sat up and held out her wrists without any complaints. He strapped her wrists up and then said "Lay back down" so she lay back on the bed and waited eagerly for his next move.

Seth turned around and looked at the chair at all of the different toys he'd purchased, he was definitely eager to try the vibrating bullet on her. So he picked that up first and turned to face Rose while holding the bullet up. Her eyes widened in surprise and Seth couldn't help but smirk, "Do you know what this is Rose?"

"Yes"

"Yes what?" Seth said sternly

"Yes Master"

"What does it do Rose?"

"Vibrates"

"Good girl, I'm going to use this on you now"

"Oh yes please" Rose whimpered

"Hush" Seth growled out and Rose fell silent, but watched as he sat on the bed and leant over her body. He reached out and touched her panties and she was squirming under his touch, "Keep still" Seth murmured as he trailed his finger along the line of her g-string, Rose tried her hardest to keep still and keep quiet but it was impossible, his touch sent her crazy.

She moaned out quietly but gasped in surprise as Seth ripped her underwear off and held it up with one finger, "You won't be needing those anymore" he said as he licked his lips making Rose moan again and pull on the restraints but couldn't move, she wanted nothing more than to touch him!

But Seth ignored her pleas, instead he moved her legs wider apart and made himself more comfortable, he was so hard his jeans were starting to dig in!

"Please" Rose whispered as she wanted to feel the bullet and how powerful it was but Seth gently slapped her leg causing her to yelp out, "Hush" is all he said as he switched the bullet on and started to rub it against her skin. Rose squirmed under the sudden new sensation but moaned quietly as it felt so good.

Seth continued his slow torture, purposely keeping it away from her clit making her squirm and plead with him, "The more you plead the slower I'll go" is all he said and Rose stopped moaning and fell silent but still squirmed as he moved it closer and closer towards her clit, the spot she desperately wanted him to touch.

"Is this where you want it?" Seth murmured and smirked when Rose nearly convulsed off the bed as he gently put it onto her clit, "Yes" is all she moaned out but whimpered when he took it away, "Yes what?"

"Yes Master" She nearly cried out as he gently placed it back against her clit and rubbed it around that area, the vibrations felt amazing!

It was making her tingle all over and she wanted to close her legs but the restraints made that impossible, her body was trying to reject the waves of pleasure but Seth leant on her thigh preventing her from moving anywhere. "Oh god yes right there" Rose cried out as she could feel herself getting close, the sensations deep in her belly made her feel queasy. But she cried out in frustration as Seth removed the bullet and trailed it around again.

"Please" she pleaded but Seth chuckled and said "Does my dirty slut want to cum?"

"Yes Master, please" Rose felt like screaming as he placed it back onto her clit as she feeling deep in her belly came back and she could feel the pleasure spread down through her legs and into her ankles, but just as she was about to cum Seth once again pulled it away... gah!

"No" is all Rose squeaked out as the sensation was fading, she didn't want it to go! That felt incredible!

"I love teasing you" Seth murmured out as he planted a soft kiss near her clit causing her to jolt at the sensation, she was so sensitive she didn't know how to control herself.

"Please Master, oh please" she begged as Seth continued to plant kisses all around her clit, he flicked it with his tongue and then quickly put the bullet back making Rose explode into such an intense orgasm she started laughing.

It just felt so amazing!

She wriggled underneath the restraints as she could feel herself cumming all over the sheets, Seth didn't remove the bullet and she could feel another one building, was that possible?!

"Cum for me again Rose"

"I can't" is all she managed to say but could feel the familiar sensations spreading down her legs making her toes curl and once again she spiralled out of control cumming so hard she thought she was squirting. "Whoa" is all Seth said surprised as Rose was actually squirting, it wasn't much but he'd managed to get her to squirt, he was happy now!

Rose continued to moan and convulse on the bed, her body feeling alive and responsive to every single touch. She moaned even more when she could feel Seth's tongue licking around and around, "You taste so sweet Rose" he said moaning Rose moan as she licked her now extremely sensitive clit, he took it into his mouth and continued to suck until Rose felt herself cumming again, what was this man doing to her!

"Ohhhhh myyy goddd yesssss!" Rose nearly screamed out as she could feel herself cumming, Seth didn't move this time continued his torture until Rose remained still on the bed breathing frantically.

"That was-" is all she said but couldn't find the words, but Seth said "I'm not through with you yet" and reached up and unstrapped her wrists from the restraints and then he said "Slide yourself to the edge of the bed" she did as commanded and gently moved her legs which were still restrained and sat on the edge of the bed.

Seth then helped her onto the floor and he said "On your knees" she got on her knees and then she watched as Seth pulled out a set of handcuffs and quickly cuffed her wrists together and said "Now on all fours but don't squirm about"

Rose was about to reply but when he moved her she felt the cuffs bite into her skin if she moved to far. So now she couldn't move at all!

"Spread your legs a little more" he commanded and she carefully spread her legs until they ached, "Perfect" is all Seth said as she looked beautiful in this position, completely exposed to him. He still had plenty of ideas in mind and couldn't wait to get started, he knew that at this point Rose would let him do anything to her and he'd always wanted to try some anal play. He'd purchased a small butt plug and wanted to try it while he teased her with the bullet again, so he reached over to the chair where he'd placed all of the toys and picked up the butt plug and some lube.

Rose was waiting patiently and wondered what he was doing but at this point he could do anything he liked to her and she'd still love it!

"You look so beautiful like this Rose" Seth said as he prepared the butt plug with the lubricant, he was going to surprise her by slipping it in at the same time he was using the bullet. Rose made a small noise of appreciation but she was eager to find out what he would do next. But she heard the low vibration of the bullet and knew what was coming, more pleasure!

"I'm gonna fuck you so hard Rose you'll be screaming my name out" Seth said and had to move again to readjust his jeans; Rose moaned out and started squirming as he said that. She wanted him to fuck her but right now she wanted the bullet again and as if Seth read her mind, he started to tease her with the bullet again. She jolted forward at the touch but then relaxed and got lost in the sensation as he moved it up and down and all around her clit.

"Mmmm" she moaned out but Seth smacked her ass and said "Hush"

"But-" Rose was about to reply but squeaked out as Seth smacked her ass harder this time, "Don't answer me back"

"Sorry Master" Rose managed to garble out as she could feel another orgasm threatening as Seth was pressing the bullet hard against her clit, the sensation was spreading down her legs and into her toes making them curl so tightly she had cramp, "Ohhhh yesssss!" she screamed out and then screamed even louder at what Seth did next, what the hell had he just slipped into her butt?

Whatever it was it felt fucking fantastic!

"You like that?" Seth asked as he rubbed her ass gently with his hand,

"Yes Master I do" Rose moaned out as her arms gave out and she was resting on her elbows which raised her ass even more.

"Good girl" Seth said and then smacked her ass hard causing her to garble out some sort of response making Seth smile. He gently moved the butt plug causing Rose to moan softly at the new sensation, she didn't like the idea of anal play but with Seth doing this now it actually felt pretty damn good. And she couldn't help but smile when she heard the bullet again, was this man trying to kill her?

But right now death by orgasm sounded like a fantastic way to die!

"Oh please Seth no more" Rose pleaded out but Seth continued the torture, he knew she knew the safe words but she hadn't mentioned them so he continued his torture. He was really getting into this and he wanted to fuck her soon, he was that horny he'd fuck her brains out!

"Just feel the pleasure baby, and keep still"

"I can't" Rose whimpered but got a smack on the ass in return,

"It'll be more intense if you keep still"

"Yes Master"

"Good girl" Seth replied and softly kissed her ass where he'd smacked it, it was turning a lovely red colour and he smiled at his achievement. He continued to kiss her softly as he started to tease her with the bullet again; he trailed it all around making her skin even more sensitive than it was.

Rose was trying her hardest to keep still but he soon placed the bullet back on her now extremely sensitive and swollen clit to give her another toe-curling orgasm. It didn't take long to build up to it and the sensation deep in her belly travelled down through her legs and into her toes which were starting to cramp. Rose couldn't help it and screamed loudly against the floor as the orgasm tore through her, it was so incredible she didn't want it to end.

Rose was still away with the fairies and didn't notice Seth pulling his jeans and boxers off to fuck her, she was already wet enough and with ease he sank deep inside her.

"Oh my god!" Rose screamed out and dug her nails into the carpet. Seth groaned out loudly as he loved how wet and excited she was, and he wasn't going to hold back either. So he started to fuck her so roughly Rose couldn't even speak, nothing would come out except small moans of pleasure.

"Moan for me Rose! You filthy slut!" Seth groaned out as he smacked her ass roughly, the sight of the butt plug still inside her gave him an idea that would drive Rose over the edge. He could feel his orgasm building quickly so he picked up the pace and pushed himself deeper inside Rose knowing full well that she loved it when he did it.

"Yes yes yes yes Seth keep going" Rose said over and over again until her orgasm hit and she was spiralling out of control, but what made it more intense was Seth having an orgasm at the same time spilling himself inside her and the fact that he pulled the butt plug out too.

Rose was convulsing on the floor after collapsing with Seth cradling her, he held her as she was shaking and riding out her orgasm. It took a while for her to come back down from the clouds but she could feel Seth undoing the cuffs freeing her wrists and then her ankles. Then she was aware that she was being carried and then sighed as she felt Seth had placed her onto the comfy bed. She opened her eyes and could still see colours but blinked a few times and focused and looked around.

"Welcome back to earth" She heard Seth murmur as he kissed her shoulder, she turned around so she was facing him and couldn't help but laugh,

"Hello" is all she said making Seth laugh too, "You alright?"

"I'm wonderful"

"Enjoy yourself?"

"That was incredible" Rose replied as she looked into Seth's eyes, her fabulous and caring husband to be had returned, all trace of dominance gone, "You've been bugging me for days about it and I wanted to give it a go"

"I knew you'd cave" Rose teased making Seth laugh,

"I really enjoyed it"

"Me too, I quite like that side to you"

"Maybe he'll stick around then" Seth said with his deep voice making Rose stare at him, surely he wasn't ready to go again!

"I don't mean now dopey" Seth said laughing at Rose's face, "I meant in the future"

"Oh good! Cause honestly I'm not ready to go again, I'm beat!" Rose said with a laugh as she stared up at the ceiling thinking about what just happened. She couldn't believe that Seth had done this for her, he was incredible and she was lucky to have such an amazing man!

"I'd do anything for you Rose, you know that" Seth said as he took her hands and kissed them, but he noticed the red marks on her wrists from the cuffs.  
He kissed all around them and said "I'm sorry"

"Don't be, it was incredible"

"I didn't mean to hurt you"

"You didn't I'm fine" Rose replied honestly and looked at him, "Don't worry I'm honestly okay, just exhausted"

"I'll run us a bath" Seth said as he kissed her hands once more before getting up off the bed to head into the bathroom to run them a bath.

Rose watched him as he disappeared into the bathroom and then she flopped back onto the bed, she was so tired! Yet felt extremely alive after what they'd just done, she couldn't believe Seth had gone to all of that trouble just to please her. He was an incredible man and she couldn't wait to start exploring the much darker and sexier side to him, she was an extremely lucky lady!

The end :)


End file.
